


TOUCHED BY THE DEVIL

by Ladymurasaki300



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frotting, Kissing, Lonely Will, M/M, Possessive Sex, Sassy Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymurasaki300/pseuds/Ladymurasaki300
Summary: Will was referred by the Bureau to Hannibal for therapy. Their chemistry is astounding on their first meeting that leads to something more.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want a slow burn romance between the two. I wanted their chemistry to dominate their attraction and i add a bit more my personality into Will character here.

Will Graham was schedule to visit Baltimore’s Resident Psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter as mandated by his superiors. The man, 35 years of age was a special agent attached to the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. His role in the department was to be a consultant for special homicidal cases which were bizarre with anomalies to that of an average case. In addition, Will Graham had a gift, though on the spectrum of psychiatry, it was described as a disorder; ‘pure empathy’.

Will hated psychiatrists. Growing up in socially reclusive household, he was an introvert who spent time alone reading, writing, and studying art, enjoyed fishing and quiet contemplation. All through high school and college he was considered the oddball. He never seemed have much luck with people in forming attachments and has concluded that no one will ever understand him so he reverted into his own loneliness, take people at face value and serving his purpose to assist where needs be and carrying on in his solitude.

Will viewed psychiatrists as masters of the universe who folded their legs while their test subjects lie on a couch as simpletons waiting to be poked and prodded mentally for amusement purposes and a generalize condemnation. Imposters impersonating themselves to be such like empaths, to understand what empaths go through. Ha! That’s a laugh he always thought. Does anyone understand how hard it is to open oneself and bare all without being judged? No.

‘Psychiatrists’, Will thought, they are regular humans just as he; ‘who are they to determine a person’s state of mind? Why should there be a discipline to allow human’s to preside as god over someone’s mental state?’ These words mulled over Will’s mind ever so often, yet his superiors see him as a liability who needed clearance to work and analyze the minds of killer to apprehend.  
As Will waited in the warm lit waiting room, he tapped his legs gently, fidgeting not wanting to be here. He bit his lower lip while looking at the clock. He wanted so much to bolt out of the room and not look back. But he had to be there, needed the good doctor stamp of approval. Just then the door opened, Will bit his lower lip as he awaits with anticipation of the moment of truth. There was stealthy cool, nervous feeling of electrode running down his spine as he managed to stand up to greet the person opening the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mr. Graham, I presume”, Dr. Lecter stated his voice deep as he stretched out his hand in gesture of a handshake.

Hannibal Lecter was not what he expecting. Will expected to find an older man in his late sixties who had white straggly beard, bifocals and pot belly, instead there stood before him was an Adonis towering at six feet tall, three inches with amber eyes that reflected that of a lions. His jawline was well chiseled with no facial hair. Lay on top of his head was ashy blonde mane, sleek with not a strand out of place. Will continued to assess Dr. Lecter’s body. The man appeared muscular though by his facial appearance seemed not a day over thirty, but truth be told, the doctor was really fifty five years of age. Everything of Dr. Lecter emanate classy, sophistication, elegance and royalty. Will thought that this man not only was born to riches but he appeared to hold some form of family title through his ancestry.

“Dr. Lecter?” Will answered as he shook his hand.

Hannibal bid him to enter his office. As he pass through the threshold. Will was not surprise at the doctor’s décor. The space was huge in lavish baroque décor complimented his physical attribute. For a few minutes Will took in the ambience of the room. There was something distinguish about the space and choice of stone grey paint on the walls. While other psychiatrists offered an environment one of openness by its warm lighting engulfed by the attraction of flora or water elements to create a relaxing rapport, Dr. Lector room appeared to have the opposite. Will sensed that the doctor was one of coolness. He had the prestige and appeared to be an intelligent man in his disciplinary field, yet his practice did not reflect one that helps people but more of a specter at a feast.

“Please make yourself comfortable dear William”, he extended towards the pair of chairs centre of the room. Will raised an eyebrow at the sound of the Dr. using his first name with dottiness.

  
“Actually, it’s just Will”, he corrected. The doctor bowed slightly at the response as stand corrected.

  
“How are you today Will?” ask the doctor. Will raised an eyebrow and made a small chortle.

  
“I am not really sure. I don’t see the relevance of my being here. The Bureau asks for my assistance yet somehow foisted me upon you” he responded

  
“And how does that make you feel?” Hannibal inquired

  
“Really doctor? Are we heading straight to text book client-centred therapy talk feelings so soon in your session?” he smile widen. Hannibal smile slightly at the young man’ smile that made his deep blue twinkle from behind its glasses.

  
“Expressing one’s feeling does not make us anymore inferior. This is your safe zone to say what you wish” The doctor asked. Will widen his eye in surprise of the doctor cliché question.

  
“Patronizing does not appeal to me Dr. Lecter. Is it alright with you if dispense of the pleasantries and get straight to business? My boss sent me here because they need my particular- expertise to assist in their investigations. However, I would’ve reacted quite unpleasant during my assessment at the crime scenes, so Jack finds me to be both a liability and an asset and has alas enlisted your aid to yank my lease so to speak, should I should revert back to such unpleasantness”, he responded.  
Hannibal chuckles coyly as he clears his throat.

  
“That is quite synopsis Will”.

  
“Is it not true?” Will asked reclining back to the chair arms folded.

  
“Yes it is”, Hannibal answered. Will raised an eyebrow impressively.

  
“Blatant honesty hmmm. What is your endgame Dr. Lecter?” he said teasingly. The doctor smirked playing into the coyness of Will.

  
“I can assure you Will, I only want to be of help to you so that you can function in your role untethered”. Hannibal state. “You spoke of a particular expertise. What is your expertise Will?” ask the doctor.

  
“Empathy, But you already know that. I see a bit more than what the coroners and investigators see”, he answered.

  
“Agent Crawford stated you are indeed an asset to the Bureau and your empathy is remarkable”. Hannibal stated. Will scoffed.

  
“I wouldn’t call it remarkable. It is a simple method of deduction, psychological profiling and a bit of an imagination. The evidence are always there like pieces of a puzzle all mixed and your mind’s eye can quickly assemble based on the pieces before you”, Will explained. Hannibal smirked.

  
“I would like to see your gift for myself if you please Will”

  
“My, Dr. Lecter. (chuckles). Displaying one’s power can be considered vulgar”.

  
“Is that what is? A display of power Will?”

  
“No Dr. It is not. Power is restrained, harnessed. What I have is a curse. It cannot be contained. It may disguised as power to some but what it is really is just a curse that comes second nature with yourself”. Will stated. “But I digress”, Will takes a few minutes and look the doctor over staring into his eyes deeply, locked. He wanted so much to divert his vision but something in the doctor eye drew him and grasp him within its confines that his soul became paralyzed to the doctor’s gaze.

“By your outer exterior; the scent of your cologne, the choice of fabric in your attire your manicured cuticles, your Rolex, it is evident that you care about your appearance. From the moment I walked into your office I could tell you’re not what you appeared to be doctor. Your style in décor and personals emanate that you don’t care as much of what people thinks of you. You know how they perceive you. This is your design to create the illusion to disguise a darker, interior which you have successfully managed to hide from the outside world. You have experienced pain, lost, betrayal. You have seen your fair share of cruelty the world has bestowed upon you. I’m not afraid of you Dr. Lecter. I see you. I see you”. Will blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance. He looks at the clock and realized they have been talking past his schedule hour. The doctor meets his gaze as well but does not entreat to end the session.  
“Should we not adjourn?” Will asked

“Is that what you want?” He asked Will in a sultry voice. Will trail his eyes down and then up to the Doctor’s lips gulps and look in his capturing eyes.

  
“I don’t know”, he said in a whispering tone. Will can feel his cock twitch as the doctor moves from his seat standing and moving close to Will.

  
Will stands and meet his eyes. He felt his mouth dry and cottony. He lips felt dry. He slowly tries to wet then slightly. The doctor places his arms on Will’s shoulders squeezing them, before both knew it. Their lips crashed together in a heated, bruising kiss. Hannibal tasted divine, his lips felt so soft. His kiss was gentle yet possessive as he tugs at Will’s lower lip savoring Will’s taste as his fingers dug into the younger man’s shoulders.

After few minutes they pulled away slightly as Will lips were left ghosting over Hannibal’s. Hannibal enjoyed the man’s hot feverish breath on him. He felt himself harden, pressed against Will’s leg. Will was trancelike for a few moments until he realized what had happened. His eyes widen at what he had just done.

  
“I-I-I’m sorry Dr. Lecter. I should go”, he said panicking as he grab his jacket and bag from the couch.

  
“Will, please don’t leave. I don’t think you should drive in your state”, the doctor says as he tried to stop Will from leaving.

  
“No I can’t. I c—can’t. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that”, Will still confused. The doctor grabbed will to stop him in his agitated motions.

  
“Will, I will not keep you. You may go but please text me when you arrive safely”. He said. Will nodded in agreement as he stormed out the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will returns home plagued by dreams of his encounter only to be awaken by the object of his desires manifested in its form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making this chapter as I go along. Let me know if I should continue this fic.  
> Much appreciation for your response

As Will reached home thinking all through the way of what just transpired between him and Dr. Lecter. He had regrets of what occurred but he enjoyed it very much. He smiled at remembrance of his entanglement with the doctor this evening. Will wanted to just crash on his bed and forget the night. He forgets to text Hannibal as he reached home.

After a ramen noodle dinner, he let out the dogs for the night and went to sleep. His phone buzzed as he slept. Hannibal’s name popped on the screen. But Will was a thousand miles in dreamland that nothing could awaken him. Will who use to be plagued by night terrors of rivers of blood and fields of impaled corpses had something differently manifested from his unconscious state. He was writhing on the cotton sheets, sweating and moaning.

_“Hannibal” Will state lustily, “touch me”. The kiss replayed in Will’s dream state. He was kissing Hannibal with fire and passion. Biting of lips, clashing of teeth as Hannibal fisted the man’s soft, chocolate curls, gripping him tightly pulling his head backwards until that porcelain column of flesh was in view for the older man to suckle._

Will continue writhing against the sheets. The shirt he had on was soaking wet, Will body felt feverish. His brain was on fire. His dogs looked at him confused and whimpered as he thrashed continuous from his lucid dreams.

*****************************************************************

Pulling up to the driveway of the house was Hannibal’s Bentley stealthily in the night. He gets out and make his way to Will’s porch. He sees through the glass design of Will’s bed in the living room and looked for a few minutes.

_Hannibal lifted Will and braced him against the wall. His legs wrapped around the older man’s waist. Skin to Skin they relish at each other’s musk; the closeness of heat between hungry bodies dying to be filled by each other. Will can feel Hannibal thrusting his big, uncut, curved cock finding his wet tight hole as he moves Will up and down on his massive member. Hot sounds of lust echoes in Will’s head as his live state continue thrashing back and forth on the bed. As the octave of sensual pleasures heightens, Will cum in between his and Hannibal body._

Will in his hypnagogic state cummed in his boxers as his eyes opened and he moans Hannibal’s name. He gets up exhausted rubbing his eye and looked in the direction of the door. There he stood face to face with the man who haunts his dreams. He look like the cat that caught the canary and gasped. He got up off the bed forgetting his soiled boxer which was wet with his fluids and opened the door.

The man’s heated body cooled instantly as the chilled air touched his skin. Hannibal look the man’s state from head to toe though his gaze linger at the wet patch in front of his boxer that made his eyes burn brighter. Hannibal sensitivity towards the olfactory scent diffusing from Will boxer made his primal urge hungry with lust as he could feel his cock beginning to harden and throb.

The older man controlled himself and quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Will’s shivering form.

“What are you doing here Dr. Lecter?” He asked

“Hannibal, Will”, he corrected. Will looked at him as though he did not want such familiarity between each other. He was now chartering new territory of life, one that he had no idea how to steer. Will was very confused and did not know what to do.

“You did not answer my call nor did you text upon arrival that you were safe. I was worry and had to make sure you got home safely Will”. The Doctor state as he ushered the man into the house where he would be warm.

“Do you always check on all your patients at this hour doctor?” he inquired.

“You are not my patient Will. I don’t see you as one”, He answered.

“What do you see me as---- _Hannibal?”, asked Will_

At the sound of his name on Will tongue, Hannibal wanted to throw the man on the floor and devour him whole slowly, savoring each taste of the man’s glorious body. He wanted to feel the boy’s tight heat around his throbbing member. He wanted to be inside the younger man to make him moan harder than he did moments ago. For a moment he was lost to what may be a crescendo of Will’s lustful moans as he writhes beneath his naked body.

“A friend Will. A special friend”. He states. Will blushed.

“We only just met Hannibal. Why would you consider me as your friend?”

“Because you are unique Will. I would like if you permit me to explore our friendship more as time progressed between us”, the doctor seeking permission.

“I don’t find you that interesting doctor”, Will state as he smirked teasingly at Hannibal.

“You will”, Hannibal answered confident with a gleam of victory in his eyes.


End file.
